Jurassic
|Inside = Mesozoic era |Preceded = Triassic period |Followed = Cretaceous period}} The Jurassic was a period in Earth's history, during which the land was dominated by dinosaurs, the seas by marine reptiles and the skies by pterosaurs. Visits and incursions Episode 1.4 Helen Cutter mentioned that she once met a Utahraptor in the Jurassic (although Utahraptors actually lived in the Cretaceous). Episode 1.5 The Anomaly at the Forest Heights Country Club may have linked to the Jurassic, as a swarm of Anurognathus came through. ''The Lost Island'' TBA S4 Prequel Episode 1 During the period when the Anomaly Research Centre was suspended, an Anomaly to the Jurassic opened in the House of Commons and a Stegosaurus came through. Episode 5.2 A large underwater Anomaly to an ocean in the Jurassic opened up in the North Sea in the present, and a Liopleurodon and a Swimming Theropod came through. A Nuclear Submarine was later pulled through the Anomaly into the Jurassic (taking the Swimming Theropod, which was brought aboard, the crew and the ARC team with it) and the Liopleurodon followed it through. In the Jurassic, a pod of three Liopleurodon investigated and started damaging the submarine, and the Swimming Theropod stalked the submarine's corridors until it was fired out of the submarine and eaten by a Liopleurodon. The submarine then returned to the present through the Anomaly, and the Anomaly was locked just as a nuclear missile passed through into the Jurassic. Lester suggested that the puzzle of dinosaur extinction had just been solved. Episode 5.5 A swarm of Anurognathus were among the creatures that came through the opened Anomalies to the present during Convergence. The Anomaly the Anurognathus came through was presumably closed by the New Dawn Machine when New Dawn was activated. The Anurognathus' fate is unknown, but they were presumably either killed when the New Dawn Facility was destroyed, or remained at large in the present. A large Anomaly to a desert in the Jurassic opened up at Spring River Airport, and the Eastern Airlines Flight 443 cargo plane flew through from the present and crashed in the Jurassic desert. Evan Cross and Dylan Weir went into the Jurassic through the Anomaly to find the plane, and the two were trapped inside the plane with Pallavi Grewal when it was attacked and besieged by a swarm of Jurassic Beetles. The Beetles' Queen meanwhile came through the Anomaly to the present, but it was captured there by Samantha Sedaris and Mac Rendell. In the Jurassic, after the Beetles broke into the plane cockpit and killed Pallavi, Evan and Dylan abandoned the plane and made a run for the Anomaly, using fire to keep the Jurassic Beetles back. The two were hoisted by a makeshift anchor back up through the Anomaly by Mac, and the Queen Beetle was sent back through shortly after. An Anomaly to the Jurassic opened on the northern side of Mount Seymour, and two Ornitholestes came through. One Ornitholestes ultimately went back through, and it was ordered that the other be returned through as well. Ken Leeds and/or squads of Project Magnet soldiers subsequently went into the Jurassic through the Anomaly and brought at least one Ornitholestes back through to the present from the other side for Project Magnet. Other references Episode 3.10 When Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland went through an Anomaly into a Cretaceous forest, Connor initially suggested from the prehistoric pine trees that they could have been in the Jurassic. Creatures *Allosaurus *Ammonite *Anurognathus *Brachiosaurus *Eustreptospondylus *Jurassic Beetle *Liopleurodon *Ornitholestes *Stegosaurus *Swimming Theropod *Utahraptor (according to Helen Cutter) Real life The Jurassic was a period lasting from approximately 201 to 145 million years ago, during which the ecosystem was recovering from a major extinction event. The single continental landmass Pangaea began rifting into new landmasses and rainforests and vegetation began to grow and replace the deserts during this time. In the Jurassic, dinosaurs also dominated the land over other land fauna, pterosaurs were the dominant aerial vertebrates, and large marine reptiles inhabited the oceans. The Jurassic also saw the evolution of the first birds, therian mammals, and the earliest lizards. Trivia *The Jurassic is said to be Ciarán McMenamin's favorite time period alongside 1960s London. *In Episode 5.2, Connor identified the Jurassic period as 200 million years ago, but this was actually the Permian period. Category:Time periods Category:Mesozoic era